Doesn't Always Stay in Vegas
by Templar's Creed
Summary: When people say "What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas" isn't always true. When you cheat on your husband it doesn't always stay a secret especially when the man you cheated with comes back.
1. Old Thoughts

**Chapter One: Old Thoughts **

Holly sat at her desk searching through a pile of paperwork. She had decided to get some last minute work done before she headed out to the Christmas party. She was behind because she was too busy getting the house ready for her husband John.

She had moved to L.A. a year ago to further her career. It wasn't long after her second child was born that she had received the offer. She had been so excited, but John had been furious. He complained that Jack had just been born and Lucy was only three. As far as he was concerned, she should stay home and take care of the children instead of running off to work.

She had been so angry at him. Since he didn't even care about her feelings, she'd retaliated and moved to L.A. four months after she was offered the job. John had become even angrier at her. They had a fight on the phone in July that ended with her hanging up on him. But they had reconnected, the kids had begged her to have daddy come spend Christmas with them. So, she buried the hatchet, called her husband, and worked something out. She just hoped he made his flight.

Holly decided to call her nanny to see if he had called and checked in with her first. She picked up the phone and dialed her home number. She spoke briefly with her daughter and then her nanny. She had told Holly that Mr. McClain had not called, but she had made up the spare bedroom for when he arrived.

She then decided to go upstairs and run some faxes before heading to the party, but when she stepped out of her office, her co-worker, Ellis, blocked her path.

"Hey, Holly," he said with a smile. "What about dinner tonight?"

She sighed. "Harry, it's Christmas Eve. Families, stockings, chestnuts, Frosty…any of these things ring a bell?"

"Actually, I was thinking more of wine and a roaring fireplace, you know what I mean?"

Holly shook her head and walked passed him.

"Last chance," Ellis called after her.

"Bye!" she called back. She was not about to sleep with Ellis. Besides, she had already cheated on her husband once before.


	2. Arriving

Chapter Two: Arriving

John McClain was riding up to the Nakatomi Plaza. His limo driver, Argyle, pulled into the front of the building, put the car in park, and turned towards his passenger. McClain opened the door and grabbed his jacket, stepping out of the car.

Argyle leaned over and said, "So, your lady sees you, the music comes up and you live happily ever after, right?"

"I could live with that," McClain stated.

"If it doesn't work out, you got a place to stay?"

"I'll find a place."

Argyle reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a business card, handing it to McClain. "Tell you what. I'll wait in the parking garage. You score, you call on the car phone and I'll take your bags to the front desk. You strike out, I'll get you a hotel."

"You're alright, Argyle."

"Just remember that when you sign for the tip."

McClain nodded. He shut the car door and headed into the building.

He passed through the revolving door and stepped inside. He stood in the doorway, pausing long enough to look around the lobby. There was a huge Christmas tree right in front of him. The floor was tan and the walls had a cool brown wooden design to it. McClain moved to his right and walked up to the man at the front desk.

"Hi," McClain said.

"Good evening," the front desk person greeted.

"I'm here to see Holly McClain."

"Just type it in there," the man replied, gesturing to the computer.

McClain gazed down at the computer screen in front of him. He tapped the screen with his finger and the screen changed. He hit the letter 'M' to look his wife name up to see where she was. But, when the various last names popped up, "McClain" wasn't one of them. He went back and hit the letter 'G' and found her name right away.

He sighed and tapped her name. "It says she's on the 30th floor."

"The party. They're the only ones left in the building. Take the express elevator." McClain nodded and cleared the screen. He headed down the hall, whistling as he walked. He found the lift and stepped inside.

The elevator door opened to the 30th floor. McClain stepped out into a large room with a lot of people. The room was decorated with Christmas trees, ornaments and lights. The many guests had drinks in their hands or finger foods. He searched around the room for his wife, but didn't see her.

McClain saw a short Japanese man talking to a woman. They seemed to be just wrapping up a conversation and the lady moved away. McClain walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm looking for…"

"Holly Gennero," the man finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah."

"Then you must be John McClain. Joe Takagi," he said shaking hands with McClain. "How was your ride in?"

"Nice, I have you to thank for that?"

Takagi smiled. "Seemed the least that we could do."

"Holly went upstairs to send some faxes. She should be back any minute. In the meantime, her office is right back here," Takagi explained, leading McClain back toward the offices.

Takagi opened the door. A man was sitting at Holly's desk. He looked up at them, quickly closed a small container, and wiped some white powder off the surface of the desk.

"Ellis?" Takagi asked.

"I was just making a call," he stammered getting up from the desk.

"I want you meet John McClain, Holly's husband, Holly's policeman. Ellis is in charge of international development."

"Heard a heck of a lot about you," Ellis said shaking John's hand.

McClain nodded and walked passed him. "You missed some."

Ellis backed up, sniffed, and grabbed his nose. McClain stepped over to his wife's desk and picked up one of the picture frames sitting there. He turned around and looked at it for a moment. Outside the office door a group of people were talking.

McClain turned around and saw his wife frozen in the doorway looking up at him.

"John," she said breathlessly. She walked into her office and laid the folder she was carrying down on the table. "Have you met everyone?" she asked him.

Holly went up and hugged him. "I was hoping you made that flight."

She stepped back from him as Ellis turned to look at her. "Show him the watch," he said.

Holly turned to look at him, a bit annoyed. "Later."

"Go on. Show him. What, are you embarrassed? It is a small token of appreciation for her hard work. It's a Rolex," Ellis bragged.

"I'm sure I'll see it later," McClain stated, not really caring. "Is there a place for me to wash up?"

"Sure," Holly said gesturing her head.

* * *

><p>Hans Gruber sat in the back of a truck inside an ambulance that was loaded in there. He was loading his gun while his men sat quietly. They knew better than to talk. Hans liked things quiet before he went on a job, gave him some time to think.<p>

He felt the truck stop and then back up. Hans stepped out of the ambulance and into the main truck area. A moment later, the truck door opened and his man was standing there waiting. Hans walked passed him and entered the loading dock, his men right behind him. They marched down the hallway and turned the corner, heading to the elevators.

They took the elevator up to the lobby floor. Hans and Eddy stepped out while the men stayed put. The two walked down the hall. Hans grabbed the door's card key from Karl as he headed to the front door. Meanwhile, Eddy picked up the dead guard's uniform jacket and put it on, sitting behind the desk. Hans stood in the doorway, looking at his reflection in the glass. He made sure nothing was out of place and he looked the part. He then swiped the card to lock the door and threw the card to Eddy, leaving with his men.

* * *

><p>John McClain was alone in Holly's office, trying to relax. He and Holly had just had an argument about her use of her maiden name at the company instead of her married one. He yelled at her and she had yelled back. One of her co-workers had come into the office and told her Mr. Takagi was looking for her. She had left and now he was sitting there alone.<p>

"I should call Argyle and tell him what's up," McClain said to himself. He opened his wallet and took out Argyle's card. He walked up to the phone and dialed the number.

"Yeah Argyle."

"How's it going up there man?" Argyle yelled over the music in the background.

"Alright. Where are you?"

"I'm kicking it down in the garage. What's the word with you and your lady?"

"Uh, the vote's not in yet."

McClain was about to say something else, but the phone went dead. "Argyle?" He hung up the phone and walked back to his seat.

* * *

><p>Hans was in the elevator with his men, heading up to the 30th floor. His men were getting their weapons ready to strike. Hans looked up at the numbers. The elevator stopped and the door opened. He stepped out and surveyed the guests. Hans stared at them like they were pieces of meat.<p>

He signaled for his men to begin; they knew what they were doing. His men held the guns and shot up into the air to scare the guests. People began screaming and trying to get away. Hans' men quickly rounded up the people, pulling them out of the offices.

John McClain heard the gunshots and grabbed his gun off the bathroom sink. He opened the door slightly, peeking out. He saw two men with machine guns standing in the middle of the hallway. One was dragging a naked girl out of an office while a man trying to pull up his pants followed. McClain looked in front of him and saw an exit door right across from the office. The man with the machine gun wasn't looking.

McClain dashed across the hall and shut the other door quietly behind him.


	3. Face from the Past

Chapter Three: Face from the Past

Hans Gruber stood up on top of the small stage in the middle of the room. He looked over the crowd. Some people were cowering behind co-workers. Others were still screaming. He raised his hands to silence them; he did not feel like repeating himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Ladies and gentlemen," he repeated, trying to speak English more clearly. It had been a while since the last time he had spoken the language. "Due to the Nakatomi Corporation's legacy of greed around the globe, they're about to be taught a lesson in the real use of power. You will be witnesses," Hans address the crowd.

"Now, where is Mr. Takagi?" Hans asked, stepping off the stage. "Joseph Yoshinobu Takagi."

Holly took ahold of Mr. Takagi's arm and pulled him closer to her. "Don't move," she whispered to him.

Hans began walking around the room still speaking. "Born: Kyoto, 1937. Family emigrated to San Pedro California, 1939. Interned at Manzanar: 1942 to 1943. Scholarship student: University of California, 1955."

Hans had walked up Ellis who shook his head and stepped back. "Law degree: Stanford, 1962. MBA: Harvard, 1970. President: Nakatomi Trading. Vice chairman: Nakatomi Investment group."

Takagi stood and moved towards Hans who had his back to him. "Enough!" Takagi yelled.

Hans turned around slowly and faced Takagi. "And father of five."

Takagi glared at the man. How dare he break in here and harass his employees! "I am Takagi."

Hans smiled and stepped up and shook Takagi's hand. "How do you do? It's a pleasure to meet you."

Karl stepped forward and pushed Takagi from the room. Hans spotted someone he knew, a woman that had been standing behind Takagi. "Holly," he thought to himself. He looked her up and down then smirked to himself. By look on her face, he saw that she recognized him too. He had business to attend to. Perhaps he would speak to her later.

* * *

><p>Holly was sitting with the other hostages. So much had happened in the last hour. One of the terrorists had been killed by her escaped husband and he had gotten a machine gun out of it. Then, later, John had somehow been able to call out to the police and get them here. It seemed that John was messing up Hans' plans.<p>

She had heard the conversation between Hans and her husband that had just taken place. She almost laughed out loud at what John had said at the end. Another thirty minutes had gone by and her co-workers were becoming restless and started asking her to go talk to the leader. She began to feel nervous. She didn't want go and talk to Hans, but her co-workers wouldn't leave her alone. So, in the end, one of the Hans' men escorted her to him.

When she walked in Hans was sitting at her desk looking over something.

"I have a request," she said trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"What idiot put you in charge?" Hans asked without looking up.

"You did." Hans head jerked up and he glared at her. "When you murdered my boss. Now everyone is looking to me. Personally, I would pass on the job. I don't like being this close to you."

Hans dropped the pen on the desk and leaned back in his chair. He chuckled a little. "You don't like being close to me? As I recall, we were very close two years ago, Holly."

Holly swallowed nervously. He had remembered her. "That was two years ago. If I had known what you were, I would have never let you touch me," she spat.

"It was you who kissed me first. Then you led me be back to your room. So that simply states that you slept with me, Holly."

"Stop using my name like you know me!"

Hans smirked. "Considering the way you were screaming my name that night I think we know each other very well."

"Look, I just came here for a request."

"Get on with it then."

Holly took a deep breath. "We have pregnant women out there."

Hans rolled his eyes, as if he didn't care. "Relax, she's not due for a couple of weeks, but sitting on that rock is not doing her back any good. So, I would like permission to move her to one of the offices where there is a sofa."

"No, but I'll have a sofa brought out to you."

"And unless you like it messy I would start bringing us in groups to the bathrooms," she basically told him.

Hans stared at her. He knew what she was doing but let it slide, for now. "Yes, you're right. It will be done. Was there anything else?"

Holly looked behind him at the picture of her kids. She glanced back at Hans again and then back at the photo. Her face turned deathly pale. Hans looked at her strangely and turned to look behind him. There was nothing there except photo of her and her children.

"No, there is nothing else. Thank you."

She turned to leave. Hans stood up and walked around the desk and grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. She was about to bite him but stopped herself. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"You're not fooling anyone, Holly. You're still lusting over me this very moment. It doesn't matter you know what I am, you still want me. Admitted?"

Holly was shaking. She knew deep down she still wanted him. He was still sexy, but he was a terrorist.

"Don't worry," Hans whispered in her ear. "I'll have you again, just later."

He moved back behind the desk and sat down. "Take her back with the other hostages."


	4. Meeting

**Chapter Four: Meeting**

John McClain walked around the room, searching for terrorists on the roof top. He was very angry now. He may have taken out a few terrorists, but people were still dying. Hans had just killed Ellis and he couldn't do anything to stop him. His wife was also trapped down on the 30th floor, and he couldn't get to her. The police were outside doing nothing, but listening to everything that happened.

He felt so alone.

McClain was moving to the other side of the roof. There was steam coming out all over the place, making it hard to see anything in front of him. Behind him, he heard a noise. He wheeled around and aimed his gun. He didn't see anything. He moved closer to the direction of the noise. A moment later, he saw a shadow and then a man jumped down.

The man was kneeling on the ground. He saw someone's feet and slowly looked up. McClain stood over him and brought the gun down in front of the man's face.

"Hi there. How you doing?" MClain said.

The man was staring at him with fear written across his face.

"Oh please God, no. You're one of them, aren't you?" The man tried to move away, but McClain stepped forward. "No, no don't kill me! Please, no! Please, don't kill me!"

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

The man signed and took a deep breath. He slowly stood up, but stayed away from McClain.

"What are you doing up here?" McClain asked the man.

"I managed to get out of there," the man started speaking with his thick Californian accent. "And, ah s-seeing if could get up on the roof and see if I could signal for. You know."

"Forget the roof. They got people all over. Come on. You want to stay alive? You stay with me." McClain turned to lead the way. Hans smirked behind his back. John McClain really believed he was a hostage. Wow, American's were stupid after all.

Hans followed McClain down the stairs to one of the computer labs. McClain checked it out to see if it was empty. Seeing nothing, McClain relaxed and leaned against a nearby wall. He stood watching the hostage closely. After a few moments, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes.

"You smoke?" McClain asked.

"Yeah," Hans answered with his Californian accent.

McClain took one cigarette and handed the other to the hostage.

"Thanks. You don't work for Nakatomi," He said leaning forward letting McClain light his cigarette. "And if you're not one of them?"

"I'm a cop from New York."

"New York," the man repeated.

"I got invited to the Christmas party by mistake. Who knew?"

The man laughed and looked down at McClain's bare feet. "Well, it's better than being caught with your pants down, right?"

Both men laughed at that. "I'm John McClain and you are?"

"Clay. Bill Clay."

McClain nodded at the information. He leaned off the wall and pulled out his hand gun.

"You know how to use a gun, Bill."

"I spent a weekend at a combat ranch. You know that game where they shoot the red paint? It may seem kind of stupid to you."

"No, time for real thing, Bill," McClain said loading and handing over the gun.

Bill reached out and took it slowly. "All you got to do is pull the trigger."

McClain got up and walked passed. Hans watched him go and dropped his cigarette. Hans pulled out his CB communicator and spoke to his men in German. Hans had the gun aimed at McClain's back. McClain turned around slowly and faced him.

"Put down the gun and give me my detonators."

"Well, well, well, Hans."

"Put it down. Now."

"Pretty tricky with that accent. What do want with the detonators, Hans? I already used all the explosives, or did I?" McClain said sarcastically.

"I'm going to count to three," he said, becoming impatient.

"Yeah, like you did with Takagi."

Hans pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Hans pulled the trigger again, but still nothing happened. McClain snatched the gun away.

"Oops, no bullets. You think I'm stupid Hans."

That moment, the elevator door chimed.

"You were saying?" Hans mocked.

The elevator opened and three terrorists came running out. McClain forgot about Hans and started shooting at the men coming from the elevator and making a run for it. McClain dived behind one of the computer desks for cover. He managed to take out two of the terrorist as he went. That meant only Hans and Karl were in the room.

McClain kept shooting, trying to keep them at bay. He looked behind him and saw a door leading out of the room, but the floor was littered with glass. He had no choice; he had to run across it if he wanted to make it out alive.

Hans exited the elevator with Karl right behind him. He had the bag with the rest of his equipment. He threw the bag to one of his men and told him to go to work. As he was walking by, he saw Holly sitting on the floor holding that pregnant women. He smiled and winked at her.

He moved back into the office so he could get himself cleaned up. He was in the bathroom when Theo called him. Theo told him he just broken through the sixth lock and it was up to him now.

"Well, take look at what our friends are doing outside and I'll be right up."

* * *

><p>The electricity to the building had been shut down by the FBI. By doing this, they had just opened the vault door. The FBI had given Hans 640 million dollars on a silver platter. Hans had the rest of his men that weren't watching the hostages load the money up and get ready to depart.<p>

Hans went back to the Holly's office to leave a note for the police when they discovered it later. Eddy was standing by the window watching outside. He ran into the office.

"They're coming. Choppers are coming."

"Ok," he said finishing up the note.

He stood up and saw Holly standing there and staring into the office. She was watching the little TV that sat on her desk. He turned and looked at the TV as well and realized it was her children. Hans turned around and picked up the picture frame that was flipped over. He looked at it. In the picture was her, her two children and McClain.

He turned towards her and smiled nastily. "Mrs. McClain, how nice to make your acquaintance."

He pulled out his gun and shot up in the air. People started screaming and jumped to their feet.

"On your feet everyone!" Hans yelled. He turned and addressed one of his men. "Take the hostages to the roof and lock them up there and come right back."

Holly tried to run, but Hans caught her and pulled her to him. "Where do you think you are going?"

He dragged her away from the rest of her co-workers. He pulled her to one of the back elevators and shoved her inside. The door closed behind them. She was trapped with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no Holly's trapped with Hans. What is she going to do. Next chapter is called: To Kidnap a Policemen's Wife.<strong>


	5. To Kidnap a Policemen's Wife

**Chapter Five: To kidnap a Policemen's Wife**

Hans roughly dragged Holly down the hall towards the vault. He pulled her into the room and stopped in front of a group of men. Huge black bags were scattered across the floor as Hans' men quickly shoved money into them.

"Theo," he said to a black man with large glasses.

"A little bonus for us," Hans said gesturing to Holly. He turned to back to her. "Please, sit down."

Holly looked at him, but didn't make a move to do what he said. "Sit down!" He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to the floor.

"Hey!" Holly cried.

"A policeman's wife might come in handy."

Eddy guarded the door as Hans and the rest of his men scrambled around to get the money in the bags. Theo was over in the corner arming the detonator. He turned to Hans.

"Go to the truck?"

"Yes."

Theo left. Hans hadn't stopped what he'd been doing for the past ten minutes: stuffing bag after bag with money. Holly sat behind him, staring at his back with disgust.

"After all your posturing, all your little speeches, you're nothing but a common thief."

Hans whipped around to throw the bag at one his men. He jumped right in Holly's face. "I am an exceptional thief, Mrs. McClain, and, since I'm moving up to kidnapping, you should be more polite." Well, he was angry now, Holly thought. She didn't say anything after that.

Ten minutes later, Holly heard screaming down the hallway. Eddy ran out the door and peeked around the wall. He flew back into the room a moment later.

"There's something wrong. The hostages are coming back down," Eddy informed Hans.

Hans turned to the man standing behind him. "Blow the roof."

"But Karl's up there," the man protested.

"Blow the roof!" Hans yelled, shoving the man out of the way and grabbing the detonator. He pulled the wire up and pushed the button. There was a huge explosion. The building shook furiously causing the dry wall on the ceiling to crack and fall. Smoke and dust spread throughout the room, making it hard to breathe. Holly covered her head so nothing would fall on her. She looked up at Hans and saw he was almost done with the packing. Holly prayed that her husband was close and would rescue her.

* * *

><p>McClain limped down the hall looking for his wife. He heard her voice coming from one of the rooms. He started moving towards the sound. He stopped behind the nearest wall and hid. He checked his machine gun to see how many bullets he had left, but the clip was empty, and his hand gun only had two bullets. McClain clutched the bullets in his hand and looked around. He spotted some duct tape sitting on a cart. He had an idea.<p>

Hans grabbed the last bag and handed it to his man. He told him to run to the truck and give it to Theo. The man took off running, and, when he turned the corner, McClain hit him in the face, instantly knocking him out.

"Hans!" McClain yelled coming out from the corner and aiming the machine gun at Hans. Hans grabbed Holly and held her in front of him, pointing his gun to her head.

Holly watched her husband limp down the hall. He was covered in blood, sweat and dirt.

"Hi, Honey," he muttered. "So this was all about a robbery?" McClain asked, addressing Hans.

"Put down the gun."

"Why'd you have to nuke the whole building, Hans?"

"Well, when you only steal six hundred dollars, you just disappear. When you steal 600 million, they will find you, unless they think you're already dead. Put down the gun." Hans pressed his own weapon harder into her head and pulled her closer.

McClain slowly dropped the machine gun to the floor. Eddy grabbed his gun that had been sitting on the cart and aimed at McClain.

"Nein, this is mine!" Hans yelled stopping him.

McClain placed his hands on top of his head. "You got me."

"Still the cowboy, Mr. McClain. Americans, all alike. Now this time, John Wayne doesn't walk off into the sunset with Grace Kelly.

"That was Gary Cooper."

"Enough jokes."

Hans aimed his gun at McClain, but at that moment, the ceiling cracked. Hans took his eyes off McClain for a second and looked up. McClain ripped his gun off his back and shot at Hans. Before McClain could take another step forward, the ceiling caved in between them, cutting them off. Hans grunted and stumbled backwards a little toward the window, but managed to stop himself. Holly tried to get loose of his grip and run, but he held onto her. Hans motioned for Eddy to take the cart and move. He pushed Holly forward and headed towards the garage.

Holly tried to fight every step of the way, but Hans was stronger than her. She couldn't get away, but she could slow them down. They reached the garage in less than five minutes. Theo was sitting in the ambulance. When he spotted them, he jumped out of the car and opened the ambulance's back doors. The ambulance was bare, having no stretcher or medical supplies. Hans went to push Holly inside, but she tried to push back against him.

Hans had had it with her fighting. He grabbed her by her hair and smashed her head against the side of the door. It wasn't hard enough to kill her, but managed to knock her out. Holly fell limp, and Hans pushed her inside. Eddy rolled the cart into the back. Then he and Hans moved inside the ambulance and shut the doors behind them. Theo jumped back into the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

><p>McClain had to go around after the ceiling collapsed. He had no idea where they went, making him frustrated. He was going in circles, but, as he turned down the hallway, he spotted some blood on the floor. McClain moved towards it. Then, a few feet away, he saw some more blood. He followed the trail down the stairs and to the garage. He stopped in front of the last bit of blood. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. They must have had a getaway car. McClain heard tires screeching. He turned around and saw a black limo speeding towards him.<p>

"Argyle," McClain whispered.

The black limo stopped in front of him, and the car door opened.

"Hey, man! Get inside!" Argyle said loudly.

McClain jumped into the limo and shut the door behind him. "They just left two minutes ago," Argyle told him. "They were heading east in an ambulance."

Argyle drove out of the underground parking lot. As soon as they hit the front parking lot, police were swarming the car. They blocked their path so they couldn't get passed. They dragged them both out of the car.

"What are you doing? You got the wrong people! Back up!" McClain shouted.

McClain

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes Hans has captured Holly and remeber what he said before. "Don't worry. I'll have you again, just later."<strong>

tried to push the men back, but they kept coming at him.


	6. On the Run

**Chapter Six: On the Run**

Hans was in the back of the ambulance with Eddy and an unconscious Holly in the corner. He realized right before the ceiling caved in that he had been shot by McClain. He had been hit in the abdomen and was losing blood, fast. Eddy had helped him keep pressure on the wound.

"It's an hour to the safe house, boss. Can you hang on 'til then?" Eddy asked.

"I don't have a choice," Hans whispered. He tried to stay still, but found it impossible to accomplish in a moving car. Every few minutes, the ambulance would hit a bump in the road, causing him unbearable pain.

"Theo, you mind not hitting so many bumps?" Eddy said to the man driving.

"I can't help it. It's the road."

Hans sat in the back, quietly trying to keep the pain at bay. Eddy took off his own tie and tied it around Hans' waist to keep pressure on the wound so he wouldn't bleed to death. He was going to have to hold out for about an hour or so until he could get to the safe house. When they finally got there, Imelda could fix him up.

Throughout the hour ride, Hans fell in and out of consciousness. The next thing he was aware of was him being jerked and his back hitting the ambulance. Dark spots appeared in his line of vision, and he felt he was going to pass out any minute.

The doors to the back of the ambulance were ripped open. Theo climbed into the back and helped Eddy drag Hans out. Hans was too far gone to even try and attempt to walk on his own, so Theo and Eddy were on each side of his arms.

They were in the middle of a forest in front of a log cabin. Behind them was a dirt road where the ambulance and a few other cars were parked. Eddy was yelling for the other men inside the building to come out and help them. The door opened, light flooding out into the darkness. Two men came running to their aid and helped their leader inside.

Standing in the middle of room was a woman with long black hair and a pale face. She moved towards them with a concerned expression.

"What happened?" the women asked quickly.

"He was shot," Eddy informed her.

"Bring him this way." She led them into the back of the cabin, pushing open the door. She ripped off the covers from the bed in the corner of the room, instructing them to place Hans on it.

They got him comfortable and stepped back to make room. The woman kneeled down by the bed and surveyed the damage. "Alvin, go into the kitchen and grab my red bag. Bring it to me," she said addressing one of the men standing by.

Alvin hurried from the room to do what he had been asked. Imelda ripped open Hans' dress shirt, scattering the buttons everywhere. Blood was smeared across his abdomen and was still flowing freely. Imelda took the cover that had been on the bed and used it to press down on the wound. Hans groaned and opened his eyes.

He was looking around, trying to figure out where he was and what was happening.

"Hans," Imelda said. She used her free hand to turn his face so he focused on her.

"Imelda," Hans whispered.

"Yes, you've been shot. You're at the cabin. You're safe. You can relax."

At that moment, Alvin came back with the red bag and set it down on the floor next to Imelda. She told Theo to keep pressure on the wound while she searched through the bag and pulled out what she needed. When she had gathered everything, Imelda gave Hans an injection to knock him out then she set herself to work.

* * *

><p>John McClain was sitting in the police station's interrogation room, getting debriefed on what had happened in the Nakatomi building. After fifteen minutes of shouting that he was not one of the terrorists trying escape and with the help of Sgt. Al Powell, they finally realized that he hadn't been one of the terrorists. They let him go, but not for long. He was quickly escorted to the L.A. police station.<p>

He was interrogated by Dwayne T. Robinson. They asked him everything: What happened from the beginning? How many terrorists were there? How had they entered the building? McClain answered their questions to the best of his ability. Once he had explained himself and the cops had taken his statement, one of the other officers came in to speak to Robinson.

"We swept the building and found one terrorist to still be alive. We arrested him and he's waiting in another interrogation room," the officer related.

McClain jumped up from his chair and stood there with determination plastered on his face. "I want to see him."

"You can't, not until the FBI gets here."

McClain slammed his fist the table, making Robinson and the other officer jump back. "I don't care if the FBI has to talk to him. I need to know what that terrorist knows. THOSE PEOPLE HAVE MY WIFE!" McClain bellowed.

The door opened and two men wearing black suits walked into the room. McClain assumed they were FBI agents. They stood with their hands folded in front of them and their feet firmly planted on the ground. They looked like two robots. Finally, after a few seconds, the taller man began to speak.

"Indeed, the terrorists have your wife, Mr. McClain, but, before we speak to you about that, we must talk to the suspect first."

McClain frowned and was about to say something, but the other agent spoke up. "Feel free to walk around the police station. Get some food or take a nap. Just stay here and we will call you, Mr. McClain, when we're ready for you."

Without another word, the two FBI agents turned and exited the room, shutting the door behind them. McClain stood there glaring daggers at the closed door.

Sgt. Al Powell handed McClain a cup of water. McClain thanked him and took a sip. They were sitting out in the main police room with twenty mini work desks scattered around them. McClain sat in a chair by Al's desk, his hand supporting his head.

"Don't worry, the station will do all we can to help find your wife, John," Al said.

McClain looked up and sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of. No offense to you, Al."

"None taken," he said, taking a seat at his desk. "Talk to me. How did they get your wife anyway?"

McClain shook his head. "I don't know. I go and confront Hans one last time, and he has Holly. I tried to get her away from him, but the ceiling caved in and separated us. I couldn't find them before they had escaped."

McClain set his glass on top of the desk and ran his hands through his hair. The next thing he knew, a heavy blanket was thrown over him. He pulled it off and looked up at Al, puzzled.

"Get some sleep. There's nothing you can do now for you wife. Plus, you'll probably need it when the FBI comes. "

McClain nodded in agreement. He leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the Al's desk. He pulled the blanket over him, closed his eyes, and tried to get some sleep.


	7. Planning

**Chapter Seven: Planning**

Through the small window, rays of light streamed past the old curtains. Bird song could be heard in the air. The cabin was quiet, not a sound coming from it. Imelda was the only one awake as she sat by Hans' bedside. She carefully wiped his face with a cold washcloth. He had fever and she was trying to keep it down.

She had been up most of the night watching over him. Imelda couldn't bring herself to leave his bedside and get some sleep. Frankly, she didn't trust anyone else to do it, but she didn't see anything wrong with sitting back and resting her eyes for a few moments. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep immediately. She had been sleeping for fifteen minutes when she heard a low groan. Imelda drifted back to sleep, ignoring the little noises. She shifted in her chair and almost was asleep when she heard coughing. She immediately opened her eyes and looked down at the bed.

On the bed, Hans was completely awake. He was trying to clear his throat. Imelda quickly grabbed the water on the bedside table and held it to Hans' lips. He drank the water slowly, and, once finished, he gently laid his head back on his pillow. Imelda set the glass down and turned back to Hans. He had his eyes closed and was breathing in and out deeply.

"Hans," Imelda whispered getting his attention.

Hans opened his eyes. "Imelda," he said hoarsely.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Hans took a moment to think, and then he nodded.

"You lost a lot of blood. I have you pumped full of pain killers to help."

"What about the money?"

Imelda frowned and shook her head. "The money's fine Hans and so is your little hostage."

Hans' eyes widen. He had totally forgotten about Holly. "We need to leave," Hans finally said after a couple of minutes.

"No, you're too weak to travel."

Hans snarled at her. "Imelda, I don't have time for this. We have people after us."

Imelda folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Yes, I know. Theo explained it to me. Don't worry. We/re safe here; the cops won't find us."

Hans managed to drag himself into a sitting position with Imelda's help. "I'm not worried about the L.A.P.D. It's our hostage's husband I'm worried about; he's a New York cop."

Imelda wanted to hit him for his foolishness. "What is wrong with you? You kidnapped a policeman's wife. Please, tell me it's not the same officer that single handedly messed up the whole operation?"

Hans simply stared at her, not answering the question. From the lack of response, she figured he had taken the officer's wife. "Oh, how I could just slap you right now."

"For your information, Imelda, the cop didn't mess up the operation; we got what we came for."

"Yeah, but you lost over half of your men doing it."

Hans sighed. He could feel a headache coming on. "Those men are replaceable."

Imelda's mouth hung open. "So, that's it then. You just replace everyone and move on to another group of people?"

"That's how this business is, Imelda."

"Right, that's how the business is. Look, since you're awake, I'm going to get some sleep. I'll have one of the guys bring you something to eat."

She walked out of the room and left Hans sitting there alone.

* * *

><p>By noon time, Hans was strong enough to get out of bed and sit at the kitchen table. Imelda wanted to make him stay in bed because he still had a fever, but he wouldn't have it. There was a plate in front of him, but he only picked at it. Eddy, Theo, Imelda and two other men sat at the table as well. They were discussing how they were going to get out of the state.<p>

"Obviously we can't leave today," Hans said, "But tomorrow is a different story. Christmas is over and we could hit the road."

"No," Imelda said firmly.

Everyone looked at her. She ignored them and turned to Hans. "I told you earlier: you're too weak to travel."

"I'll be fine by tomorrow. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"No! Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You look like a ghost. Skin all pale and clammy, looking like you're about to drop any moment."

Hans sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, you made your point. I'll stay, but we move the money tomorrow."

Hans' men sat around looking confused. "What do you mean?" Theo asked.

"I want you and Eddy to leave tomorrow and take the money with you. Get to the next rendezvous point and get out of the country. The rest of us will follow in a day or two."

"What about the hostage?" Imelda asked.

"She stays."

"Why?" Imelda demanded.

Hans turned to her and narrowed his eyes. "Because, if we run into any problems, she is our only bargaining chip."

"Well, I guess that settles it then," Imelda said getting up from the table and heading towards the backroom.

"Where are you going?" Hans asked.

Imelda stopped with her hand on the doorknob. She turned back and looked at the guys. "I'm going to see to our hostage, since the rest of you have forgotten about her." Imelda pushed open the door and slammed it behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Eddy asked Hans.

Hans shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Perhaps she's on her period."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha ha, Hans is sexist.<strong>


	8. Spending the Holidays with a Sexy Thief

**Chapter Eight: Sending the Holidays with a Sexy Thief **

McClain stood in a room with the two FBI agents, Gleason and Thomas. They were standing next to a large glass window looking into another interrogation room. One of Hans' captured men was sitting in the other room behind the glass.

"Is that one of men you saw in the Nakatomi building?" The FBI agent gestured towards the glass.

"Yeah, he was the man I knocked out before I confronted Hans," McClain answered.

Thomas looked at him and chuckled. "You tried to take on Hans Gruber alone."

"He had my wife."

Thomas continued laughing as he turned and walked over to the table that was littered with papers. McClain followed him and jumped right in the agent's face.

"I don't see what's so funny about me taking on Hans alone."

Agent Thomas looked McClain up and down and then smirked. "You don't even realize who Hans Gruber really is, do you?" McClain simply stared at him, not saying a word.

"Well, let me enlighten you," Thomas turned back towards the table and began moving papers around. "Hans Gruber is a very damaged man. He is a professional thief, and he does not play about money," Thomas began.

"You see, Gruber has robbed over 50 places and those are the ones we know about. He's at the top of the FBI's most wanted list."

"So why haven't you caught him, huh?" McClain mocked.

Thomas was about to say something nasty, but agent Gleason stepped in. "Hans Gruber is almost untouchable. We've been chasing him for years."

"Why is he so hard to catch?"

Gleason sighed and took a seat at the table. "You must understand, Mr. McClain, these types of people are not easy to catch. They're well financed, and they know their jobs very well. Take Gruber, for example. He's been in this game for a long time."

McClain nodded and took a seat as well. "What information do you have on him?"

"Gruber is what you call one top thief out there in the world. He's smart and slick. We figure he has been trained since an early age. You see, Gruber comes from a family of thieves. His father, mother and his older brother. When you're born into a family like that, from the time a child can walk, they are taught their trade. These people are taught in stages. Age five: they're lookouts. Seven to ten years of age: they pickpocket. Then, after that, they work for other established thieves, and, after that, they go out on their own."

"Gruber has a brother?"

"Yes, Simon Gruber."

"They ever do any jobs together?"

"None that we know of, but we believe Hans Gruber is responsible for robbing the MGM casino in Las Vegas two years ago."

"So that's it? That's all you have to tell me: he's hard to catch and he's an expert in what he does."

Gleason scratched his head. "We are doing everything we can, Mr. McClain; it's just hard after all these years."

"Well, after all these years, you didn't have any of his men to question?"

"We've question him, but he wouldn't tell us anything," Thomas snapped.

McClain stood up and made towards the door. "You didn't do it right."

"Where do you think you're going?" Thomas demanded.

"To interrogate Hans' man."

Thomas leapt up from his seat and blocked McClain's path. "That is our suspect and no one is going in there but us."

"You can't get him to talk, but I can."

Thomas snarled and was going to say something else, but Gleason spoke up. "Let him talk to the suspect Thomas. Perhaps he can get something out of him."

Thomas moved away and let McClain pass, but he wasn't happy about it.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight when Hans escorted Holly into the kitchen. He made Holly sit down and slid a plate of food towards her. Hans walked slowly around the table and sat down opposite from her. She kept glaring at him, not even glancing at the plate of food in front of her.<p>

"It's not poisoned," Hans told her.

Holly still did not make an attempt to eat her food; she kept sitting there, glaring hatefully. Hans wasn't even fazed by her stare. No, he was enjoying it very much. He always liked a determined woman. Hans reached forward and plucked a piece of chicken from her plate, shoving it in his mouth. He chewed it slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Holly looked at her plate, then back at him. She picked up her fork and finally began to eat. "Like I said, the food isn't poisoned. You're no good to me dead."

They were alone in the cabin except for Hans' and his two men. Eddy and Theo had left that morning and took the money with them. Imelda was in town picking up something. It was just him and Holly right now.

Hans sat at the table in silence, watching Holly eat her food with a smirk playing on his lips. Holly took a sip of water and looked up and caught Hans watching her.

"Is there a problem?" Holly asked sarcastically. "Why do you keep watching me?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Holly set her fork down and pushed her plate aside. "I'm not going to sleep with you, again."

Hans leaned back in his chair and started laughing, the sound echoing throughout the cabin. When he regained control over himself, he looked back at Holly, a cocky smile spreading across his face. "Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. We both know that, despite all of this, you still want me."

"You think you're God's gift to women, huh? Well, let me tell you something: you're not."

"I never said I was. You just said that, but I did help you out that night."

Holly dropped her gaze to the table. "What happened between us two years ago was a mistake," she whispered.

Hans stood and slowly walked around the table to stand over Holly. "You really believe that night we were together was a mistake?"

Holly didn't answer so Hans grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the chair. He held her close, his face a few inches away from hers. "Still, after everything, the murders, the kidnapping, and with me holding you hostage, you can't change your feelings towards me. That night in Vegas was the best night of your life. You know what your problem is? Your husband doesn't take care of your needs. Then the night at the hotel, I met your needs. You felt alive. And, now, you want that feeling back, but you can't seem to find it."

Holly stared up at his handsome hazel eyes. He was right, oh, he was so right. Ever since that night, she hadn't been able to take her mind off of him. For two years she had been looking for that feeling he had given her, and her husband wasn't doing it.

Hans leaned closer and kissed her. Holly didn't pull away. In fact, to her and his surprise, she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he backed her into a nearby wall. He was kissing her so passionately, not like her boring husband. Wait, Holly thought to herself. Had she just admitted her husband was boring and Hans was so much more? But, somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice was telling her to stop, that this was wrong. She was about to say something, but the lights in the room began to flicker off and on. Then, a moment later, the lights died. They were standing in complete darkness. Holly looked around, but she couldn't see anything in front of her. She felt Hans let go of her and move away. She heard him call for his men, then the door to another room opened and footsteps sounded on the wooden floor.

Holly stayed where she was up against the wall. She listened to Hans speak in German to his men, giving them instructions. Two pairs of feet moved to the other room and towards the front door. One of Hans' men found a few candles and lit them. Holly could see now and was wondering what was going on. She spotted the machine guns in Hans' men's hands and how tense they looked. Hans had his handgun in his hand as well, standing at the ready. He stood next to Holly as Alvin moved towards the door.

Alvin opened it. The next moment, a gunshot rang out through the night air, and the man dropped his gun and fell to the floor. His body rolled back, exposing his gunshot wound to the head. Holly's mouth fell open in shock.

Bright, blinding lights began to appear through the windows and the sound of multiple running feet could be heard. They had been found, and they were surrounded.


	9. Caught

**Chapter Nine: Caught **

John McClain stood a hundred yards away from the cabin. He had a pair of nigh vision binoculars pointed ahead of him. Dozens of FBI agents and SWAT teams swarmed the building. There was no way anyone was getting out of there and through the agents.

Agent Gleason and Thomas were stand with McClain as well, behind heavily armed vehicles. Gleason took out his CB communicator and gave instruction to his men. "Remember I want Hans Gruber alive, I repeat I want Hans Gruber alive do not kill him."

"We copy sir," the leader to the FBI and SWAT team responded back.

The FBI and SWAT team leader signaled for one of his men to move in. The man nodded and crept closer to the cabin. He pulled a small object from his belt as he went. He hit the window with the butt of his gun, breaking the glass. The agent took the object in his hand and threw it inside the cabin.

There was a small explosion and then a thick gas began to stream out from the broken windows. The rest of the SWAT team started moving in. Ten men hurried to the front door and kicked it in, while the others stayed outside and kept watch around the area.

The SWAT team entered the house. They were wearing gas mask and night vision goggles. The cabin was filled with smoke and almost impossible to see. The men headed through the kitchen but all was clear. Then went to move down the hallway but gunshot began to rain in their directions. The SWAT team took cover, they opened fired down the hallway killing Hans' other man. The team stepped over the body and proceeded down the hall towards the bedroom.

They burst through the door into room. They pointed their guns at the two people inside. Hans was standing the middle of the room gun in hand, while Holly cowered in the corner.

"Drop the gun now" the leader yelled aiming his gun at Hans.

Hans slowly let go of his gun and let it drop to the floor. There was no point in getting himself killed. He could live to fight another day. He lowed himself to his knees and put his hands on top of his head. The SWAT team surrounded him and pushed him to the floor. One of the men sat on Hans' back and yanked his arms around painfully. Another man was sitting holding his legs still and some other man was holding him by the neck pushing his face into the ground. The man that was sitting on Hans' back hand cuffed him quickly.

Holly was escorted out of the cabin by two FBI agents. It was dark outside and truck lights blinded her. Holly looked up and saw her husband running towards her. The FBI agents let her go as she hurried over to him. McClain embraced Holly.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking his wife.

Holly nodded to reassure him that she hadn't been hurt.

Behind them Hans Gruber was led out of the cabin in handcuffs by two agents. Hans glanced at the couple briefly and flashed his cocky smile at them as he was moved pass them. Holly and McClain stared after him as was shoved into a FBI car. Agent Gleason and Thomas came up to them. Gleason shook McClain's hand and thanked for all his help for catching the notorious thief.

"I was only doing it to save my wife" McClain answered.

"Thank you anyway." Gleason and Thomas turned to leave but before they were gone. Thomas shot a dirty look at McClain.

"What was that about?" Holly asked.

"He just mad because I did his job for him." McClain took his wife and walked over to one of the many ambulances so she could be checked out.

* * *

><p>Hiding in the bushes two hundred yards away was, Imelda. She had witness the whole raid go down. She had been coming back from town when she saw all the law enforcement heading their direction. She had hid herself right away when she saw them coming. Now it was her job to get in contact with the others.<p> 


	10. Trial

**Chapter Ten: Trial **

Hans was sitting in the court room, watching the proceedings carefully. The hostages that had been in the Nakatomi Plaza were taking the witness stand one by one. Hans wasn't worried at all. He was waiting for one person and one person only. Every few minutes he would glance behind him towards the audience and try and catch Holly's eye. She would look at him for a few seconds, but then would look away and turn back her attention to the trial. Holly kept fidgeting and sliding over on the bench closer to her husband, as if he was going to protect her. Hans just smirked at her and turned back to the front.

Before the trial had begun, the FBI agents had held him in an exclusive area. He had been under a 24 hour watch for the past two weeks. They had come into his cell and questioned him relentlessly. They had become angry with him after a few hours of him not giving up any information. They had threaten him multiply times; he had just laughed at them in response. They had told him he was going to have a 'fair' trial and they were going to convicted him and he was going to spend the rest of his life in jail. Once he got there they were going to torture him until he gave up the information they wanted.

Hans really didn't care what was going to happen, or how the verdict turned out. He would be out of this place in a little while. Imelda had gotten away and she had probably told his men and family what had taken place. They would be here in a short period of time to get him. He really didn't want to be in anyone's debt but he didn't really have a choice right now. He shook himself out of his thoughts and brought his attention back on the trial.

The man that had been on the witness stand was just stepping down. The bailiff called the next witness up. "The court calls Mrs. Holly McClain to the stand."

Holly stood up from her seat and walked towards the stand. She was trying to gather up her courage to speak, because she already knew Hans was going to be staring daggers at her when she got up there. She stepped up to the bench and sat down in the wooden chair slowly. She looked down at the audience and took a deep breath to calm herself. She watched the lawyer for the prosecution get up and glide over to the witness bench.

"Mrs. McClain, on December 24 were you at the Nakatomi Plaza?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes" Holly answered.

"What were you doing there Mrs. McClain?"

"I was at a Christmas Eve party at my job, they hold it every year."

"How many times have you gone to this Christmas Eve party?"

"Just the one."

The lawyer nodded and turned his back to Holly. He was looking at the coward when he asked her the next question. "When you were at the Christmas party what happen?"

"Well everything was going fine, people were having fun laughing and talking with each other. Then Hans Gruber showed up and crashed our party."

"How did he crash it?"

"He came from the elevator, he and his men. They had machine guns. They began shoot up in the air. My co-workers started to scream and tried to get away but they gathered them all up before they could escape."

"Where you among those who were trap with Gruber and his men?"

"Yes."

The prosecution lawyer nodded and moved back to his seat. Holly glanced over to where Hans and his lawyer were sitting. Hans was whispering something in her ear. She was nodding every few seconds in agreement to whatever he was telling her. She nodded one final time and stood up and strolled into the middle of the floor.

John McClain was sitting in the audience. He watched the defense lawyer's body language carefully. He didn't like what saw. Apparently right before she had gotten up to question Holly, she had received some new information and she was going to use it against his wife.

"Mrs. McClain" the defense lawyer addressed Holly. "You state that Mr. Gruber held you and thirty other people hostage on December 24?"

"Yes" Holly answered with determination on her face. She didn't like the look in the defense attorney's eyes. She wore a small smirk on her lips and behind her Hans wore a huge cocky grin.

"Before December 24, had you ever met the defended at any other place before?"

Holly felt her mouth go dry. Now she knew exactly why Hans was being so cocky right now. He was going to busted her, because she was testifying against him. Holly looked at the judge for help. The judge turned to her.

"Answer the question Mrs. McClain" the judge instructed.

Holly looked down at her hands and whispered. "Yes, I have met the defended before."

Everyone in the whole gasped in shock. Holly looked at her husband and saw his face mirrored everyone else's in the room. Holly turned back to the lawyer and awaited the next question.

"Where did you meet the defended?"

"About two years ago out in, Las Vegas."

"What were you doing out there?"

"I was out there on business in for my company."

"Where did you meet the defended?"

"In one of the casinos. I was at the bar with one of my friends and he was there."

"What happen at the bar?"

The defense lawyer was loving this so much. She had Holly on the ropes and she was going in for the kill.

"My friend and I talked with the defended but my friend was doing most of the talking."

"What happen next?"

"After a while he got up to leave, but before he left he gave us his business card."

"At the time you met Hans Gruber did you know what he did for a living?"

Holly shook her head. "No, I didn't even know his last name. Then a few days later my friend called him and invited him to dinner without my knowledge. We had dinner and after that they both left together, while I was still at the restaurant. "

"Was that all?"

Holly glanced over at Hans. He was staring at her intently daring her to try and lie to get out of this. "No, the next day my friend and I met for breakfast. She told she had a one night stand with the defended."

Holly stopped and rubbed her sweaty hands together. She was getting nervous the lawyer was inching closer and closer to the subject she didn't want known.

"Continue your story Mrs. McClain" the judge urged.

"My friend encourage that I should sleep with the defended too, but I told her no, I was married. The next day I decided to call my husband and to check up. He answered the phone. We were talking and I heard a women's voice in the background." As she was speaking, Holly felt hot tears roll down her face. "I thought the worse, because my husband I were having problems at the time. I thought he was cheating on me."

"Was your husband cheating you?"

"No, he wasn't but I didn't know at the time. I was so upset I fled my hotel room. While I was running away I bumped into Mr. Gruber. I was so hurt, lonely and angry."

"That night did you sleep with Hans Gruber?" the lawyer asked.

Holly took a deep breath and looked at her husband with guilty look on her face when she answered. "Yes, I did."

The whole room gasped again just more loudly this time. Holly stared at her husband. He was staring back at her with pure angry on his face but it wasn't over yet Holly still had something else to say.

"Plus around the time I slept with defended I got pregnant with my second child and don't if my husband is the father to my fifteen month year old son."

The audience went crazy after hearing Holly's confusion. The judge banged her gavel and yelling for the crowd to quiet down.

"So your saying Mrs. McClain that either your husband or Mr. Gruber is the real father to your son?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor" Holly said quietly.

Holly looked over to her husband. He was beyond furious now. He got up and stomped out of the room unable look at his wife any longer. Holly glanced over at Hans and saw the shock written on his face as well.

"Then I hear by order a DNA test to be taken by you, your husband and Mr. Gruber to found out the who the real father is. The court is adjourned."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, talk about drama. So who do you think the father is? Review.<strong>


	11. Confronting and Results

**Chapter Eleven: Confronting and Results **

Holly was in the hallway in the crowded court house. She was looking for her husband so she could try to explain everything to him. She searched through the many sea of faces. As she pushed by them, people turned and stared at her like she was a piece of dirt. She ignored them and kept searching for John.

Holly made her way down stairs to the lobby. She managed to shake the crowded. There was a lot less people down here anyway. She turned the corner and spotted her husband by the elevators. He was pacing back and forth, when she walked up to him. She watched him for a few seconds contemplating whether she should say something or not. She decided to talk him. She glided over to John cautiously and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

McClain wheeled around and faced the person who had touched. He became more irate when he saw who it was. He became angry all over again with seeing his wife standing before him. He wanted to hit her, stump her into the ground for what she had did to him. But he knew he wouldn't do those things.

"I don't want see you right now" he snarled.

Holly swallowed and calmed herself. "Please John, let me explain."

"What's there to explain? You cheated on me and my son may not be mine" he screamed at her."

The people that were in the room stopped their own conversations and glanced in Holly's and John's direction to see what was going on. Holly was taken aback at how her husband had screamed at her in front of everyone. She dropped her head and stared at the tile floor.

"Please John; I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't mean to hurt me?" he repeated. "You've kept this secret from me for two years; apparently you didn't feel too bad about it."

Holly was going to say something else but John cut her off. "Plus you have the nerve to pass off Jack as my son and you've known from the start that he wasn't."

Holly shook her head franticly. "No, no I really thought he was your at the time, but it wasn't until I saw Hans again when I started having doubt."

John didn't want to hear any more, he shoved her out of his way and marched out of the door. Holly watched him go. She finally realized all the people that were glaring at her with hatred on their face. After a few moment of trying to stop herself from crying she left as well. She just hoped and prayed that her husband was the father.

* * *

><p>Hans sat in the interrogation room in the Federal Bureau of Investigation building. Agent Gleason and Thomas had just finished interrogating him once again and once again he hadn't giving up any information. His hands were on the table, handcuffed in front of him. He had been here ever since they had brought in back from court. He was getting sick and tired of this route every day; good thing tomorrow was the last time he had to deal with this.<p>

Hans was interrupted out of his thoughts when the door was flung open and hit the wall. He looked up and saw John McClain standing in the doorway. McClain stood there with fury on his face and it was directed at him. But Hans wasn't worried. McClain stumped toward the table that was between them.

"Oh, no the big bad American cowboy is mad" Hans said sarcastically.

McClain clenched his teeth. He was ten seconds away from leaping over the table and beating Hans to a pulp. Hans just simply stared at him with a smirk on his face.

"I assume that you're here about your wife?"

"Why Holly?" McClain asked.

Hans laughed. "You think this was about you? When I met Holly two years ago she was just some women. She didn't know who I was and could careless who she was, but I got tell you McClain your wife is quite a spiritual one, especial when she's angry."

McClain reached across the table and grabbed Hans by the collar of his shirt. "You don't dare disrespect my wife. We are married and our life was fine before you ever showed up" he growled right in Hans face.

Hans didn't seem fazed at all by McClain holding him by his collar. He continued to smile back at him just the same. "Apparently everything isn't alright or she wouldn't have come to me. Whatever your doing, it's not satisfying her. It still isn't apparently, that's why after two years she came back for more."

Hans paused and let the words sink in before he continued. "Your wife might have apologized, but she lied to you, she's not a bit sorry for what she did. You see back in court she left out a part of her story. When Holly was in the cabin, we were in the kitchen. Well you know she kissed me and I was kissing her, had you not interrupted she would have been mine once again."

Hans began laughing in McClain face because of the shock and hurt look written on it. McClain couldn't take it anymore. This guy had sex with his wife, might have fathered a child with her and was now laughing about it. Something in McClain snapped and he leapt across the table. He jumped on top of Hans making his chair fall backwards, both of them hitting the floor.

Hans couldn't really fight McClain off with his handcuffs. McClain was punched Hans repeatedly in the face. Then after a few moments he got ahead of himself and ceased hitting him. McClain wrapped his hand around Hans' throat and began to speak just above a whisper.

"You defiled my wife and you might have father a child with her, plus you think this whole situation is a joke. Let me tell you say something, you might father my son but I will always be his father, not you. You know why? Because after tomorrow your going to be sitting in jail for the rest of your life."

Hans would laugh at McClain once more but he couldn't. McClain was had him pinned to the floor he was choking him and his knee was rammed against his ribs. He was becoming light headed from the lack of oxygen.

McClain finally let him go and Hans sucked in the much needed air. Hans closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. He felt McClain move away from him and heard his footsteps leave the room. Hans opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, McClain had might have gotten the upper hand for now but the games were just beginning.

* * *

><p>The court room was packed. It seemed that every public individual wanted to get a seat to witness the final day of the Gruber trial. Ever since the news had broke about Holly's infidelity with notorious thief. Everyone had gone wild. The story had spread over night nationwide. It seemed the press cared about who the real father was to Holly's baby than the reason why this trial was taken place.<p>

Holly sat on the other side of the court far away from her husband. She kept glancing over at him but in all the time had been here he hadn't looked at her once. Holly dropped her head, she had been trying to contact him so they could talk but he had been ignoring her. She fathomed he was still upset with her. Who could blame him she was still angry with herself for being so stupid.

The bailiff called everyone to rise as the judge stepped into the room. After a moment they took their seats once more. The judge went over the formal processing and then she gestured the bailiff to call the defended in. There was a slight hesitation. The occupants in the court room stared at the door waiting. The bailiff called again. There loud grunt behind the door and sound of rattling chains. The door flew open a second later and the defended was led into the room but to officers on each side.

What was stranger than usually was the defended had his hands cuffed in front of him like normal but today his feet were shackled and he his lip was split. The officers roughly escorted him to his seat and pushed him down in it. Holly looked over in Hans direction and watch how the officers handled him, she frowned at them.

"Now that we are all assembled here we may proceed" the judge announced. She turned towards the jury and asked. "Have you reached a verdict?"

The head juror stood up with a piece of white crisp paper in his hands. "We have reached a verdict your honor."

The judge nodded and told the juror to go ahead and read it. "We the jury fine Mr. Hans Gruber guilty of all charges."

Everyone that had been held as hostage in the Nakatomi building stood up and began cheering and clapping with excitement. The judge banged her gavel on the bench and yelled for silences in the court room. The judge glanced at Holly, John and Hans and motioned the bailiff to go get the paternity test. The bailiff left and the judge motion for Holly and John to step up to the middle of the floor.

Holly moved and hurried to the front. She made sure not to stand very close her husband because of the look he was giving her. She turned to Hans. It was weird the whole time he had been in court today he hadn't displayed his cocky attitude. Maybe the FBI had taken him down a peg. The bailiff came back in with a tan folder and handed to the judge.

The audience behind them was completely silent waiting for the judge read the results. McClain stood there hoping the situation turned out in his favor. He looked over at Hans who had a blank look over his face. The judge finally opened the folder. She scanned it briefly and then looked down at the three people that stood before her.

"Mrs. McClain who do you prefer to be the father of your son?" the judge asked.

"My husband" Holly spoke up with tears rolling down her pale face.

The judge nodded and began to read the results. It almost seemed like the audience in the room leaned forward in their seats and to try to catch every word.

"The paternity results shows the Mr. McClain is not the father of fifteen months your old Jack." The judge turned to Hans and said. "Mr. Gruber you're the child's biological father."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that's right people Hans Gruber is the real father to Holly's baby. Now what does that say about McClain. Please leave a comment.<strong>


	12. Escape

**Chapter Twelve: Escape **

Two day later Hans was still being held in Federal Bureau of Investigation building. He was kept in his cell all day, the agents barely letting him out for any reason. Plus two armed agents stood guard down the hall day and night. He was completely trapped in here without outside help.

Hans was pacing his cell. Ever since the paternity test had come out two days ago he couldn't think of anything else. He had a son that was almost two years old. Mixed emotion ran through his head. Was he supposed to be happy about the situation or angry? He was feeling so confused. He knew one thing he wanted to see his boy. Hans dropped down on his bunk and buried his head in his hands. He was so frustrated. He needed to get out and right now.

Hans heard footsteps stops in front of his cell, but he didn't look up. He really didn't care who it was. There was a click as the cell door open and one pair of footsteps stepped into the room. The person cleared their throat.

"Don't tell me your having a nervous breakdown."

Hans glanced up and saw a man standing before him. He was wearing the standard FBI black suit, tie, shoes and white shirt. The man had blonde hair and blues. He was smiling down at Hans.

"Simon?" Hans whispered not believing who he saw standing in front of him.

"Hello little brother."

Simon walked forward and grabbed Hans arm and pulled him up from the bed. They were both the same height but Simon was a little heavier. Between the two brothers Hans was by far the more attractive one but Simon wasn't bad looking.

"So you finally decided to come and get me" Hans snapped.

Simon shrugged his shoulders. "You can't rush things. It takes time to plan things and bring them together."

Hans frowned. "Will discuss it later. Now what's your plan on getting me out of here?" He looked pass Simon and saw the twenty men in similar black suits. They each were carrying black suitcases.

"I'm going to bust you out" Simon stated simply.

Hans raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Are you crazy, there are over hundred agents in this building?"

Simon smirked at his little brother. "I have more men taking care of that problem." He glanced at the camera that was behind Hans head. Hans followed his brother gaze and looked at the camera as well.

"I assume you took care of the FBI's spy camera?" Hans asked.

"Yes and all the other ones around the building."

"Let me guess Theo's work."

"Yup."

"Great, now let's go, I hate to be in this place any longer. "

Hans made to walk pass him but Simon stepped into his path. "Where are you going, do you think your just going to walk out of here?"

"No, your going to tell your men to unload their guns in the suitcases and were going to kill us some agents. "

"Were going killing some agents?" Simon questioned.

"Yes _we _are."

"Well then" Simon said reaching into his jacket and pulling out a silver and black gun. "I'm glad I brought this for you."

Hans smiled and took the gun. He rolled it around in his hand. "Thank you for getting this back from me, after all this is my favorite gun."

Simon nodded and moved aside. Hans moved pass Simon surveying his men that stood outside of his cell. He looked at each one carefully to see if he was up to the job.

"If you worried, I have more men posted around the building" Simon spoke up.

"Good then now, let's go kill us some agents" Hans said with a sadistic smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p>A dozen FBI workers stood around the lobby and the first floor balcony. They were scattered around. Some talking and other coming and going out of the building. Agent Gleason and Agent Thomas walked through the lobby of the FBI building towards a group of five agents waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Gleason and Thomas walked up to the men.<p>

Gleason handed the first man a black folder with the FBI seal on it. The agent took the document wordless; he skimmed through it quickly and looked up at the man in front of him.

"You want the prisoner moved today?" the agent questioned.

"Yes" Gleason answered folding his hands in front of himself. "I want Gruber moved now."

The agent looked at the folder in his hands then back at Gleason. "Well the Chief signed this so he must approve."

Gleason gave a forced smile and nodded to the man. The agents hesitated for a moment longer looking over at the two agents in front.

"Follow me please."

The man turned and headed towards the elevators. Gleason and Thomas fell in step with the man; the other agents with them bring up the rear. They were half way to the elevators when a piercing scream echoed throughout the lobby and first floor balcony. Gleason, Thomas and the other agents whipped around to see who had screamed.

Everyone in the room had heard it and stood frozen. The scream sounded again but more closely this time. Agent Gleason moved away from the elevators and toward the stairs the led to first floor. He watched one the agents on the first floor move toward of the doors that led to some offices. The man opened the door. The next moment a loud gunshot rang out and the man in the doorway was blasted off his feet and into a desk. He rolled down slowly and fell to the floor in a heap dead, his white shirt plastered with blood.

The door was kicked open and several men with machine guns filled the room. They opened fire on the innocent people. Bodies started falling on the floor and fearful screams rang throughout the room. The agents that weren't hit scrambled to take cover. Once they found they pulled their guns from their black suit jackets and fired back.

There was a full blown shoot out up on the first floor balcony. Gleason hid behind the steps with his gun at the ready. He slowly crept up the stairs, his body staying close to the floor so he could avoid being hit. He managed to crawl up the steps and over a dead body and behind a fallen desk. He peeped around the corner and saw more bodies spread out. Blood was everywhere on the walls, floor and furniture. He saw more of the terrorist coming out of the doors. There had to at least be more the forty of them.

Three of them were running out the room guns drawn. Gleason stood up from behind the desk and shot the three men running into the room. They hit the floor in a row and tripped up two other men behind them.

Down stairs Thomas was having his own problems the men that were going to escort them to the prisoner turned out to be working for the prisoner. He just managed to kill two of them and take cover. When he was fleeing one of the men had shot him in the shoulder but he was still functional.

Looking around he could see the place was in complete chaos. They were losing men fast. He needed to call for some backup. He pulled out his CB communicator and set it to the respected channel but all he received was static. Upstairs he heard one of his fellow agents shout that they couldn't call backup and half of the agents were trapped on the other side of the building. Thomas looked up and saw Hans coming down the steps with four men around him. Hans had a handgun and was taking out agents left and right. Thomas looked up and saw his partner on the balcony. He yelled to get his attention and gestured wildly to where Hans was heading out of the door. Thomas managed to Gleason's attention who nodded.

The terrorist seemed to be moving out of the building towards the doors. Thomas tried to get a clear shot of Hans but he was too well protected. The terrorist busted through the main doors and out on to the front parking lot. They mode down any person in their path, whether they be agents or civilians it didn't matter.

Hans, Simon and a group his men ran through the parking lot. The other men were holding the other agents back so they could escape without any issues. They came to a black BMW that had a silver lining trimmed in it. One of the three men that was with Hans and Simon, opened the back door and allowed the two brothers to slide in. They jump in the car too and sped down the road, not looking back at the building of people they had just massacred.

* * *

><p>Imelda was sitting on her little red sports car in a rundown abandon building. She was waiting for Simon to come back with her boyfriend from the FBI building. She hoped he had succeeded with all the trouble she went through to get out of the country and tell what happen to his family.<p>

When she heard about Holly McClain's confession about her sleeping with Hans two years ago. She had become very jealous. Well it's not like he had cheated on her or anything. Yeah they had known each other at the time but they hadn't been together. Now when the paternity test had come out and it revealed that Hans was the father. She was beyond angry she could just slap him. What had he been thinking two years ago?

She came out of her thoughts when she saw a black BMW pull up alongside her. She carefully slid off the hood of her car and walked slowly towards the BMW. The back door open and Hans stepped out and turned to his girlfriend.

"Imelda!" Hans said excitedly.

Imelda marched over to Hans her high heels clinking on the hard floor. He walked over to her and with a huge smile on his face. She reached out her hand and slapped hard across his cheek. Hans stumbled backward holding his face and glaring at her.

"What is wrong with you? "He yelled.

Imelda slapped him again on the other cheek. Hans growled and stomped over toward her. He was about to tell her off, when Imelda pull him by his collar and kissed him passionately. Hans was shocked as well as the others that stood in the room. Hans momentary forget that she had just slapped him twice and kissed her back. They had been so caught up in each other they had forgotten about the others in the room. Simon cleared his throat to get the two lovebirds attention but apparently they didn't hear them.

"Excuse me; there are people in the room if you haven't notice" Simon said more loudly.

They finally pulled apart. "Sorry about that, it's been a month" Hans said looking over at Simon.

He looked back at Imelda and narrowed his eyes at her. "What was that a moment ago?"

"That" she said folding her arms. "Was for you fathering a child with another woman."

Hans groaned. "I see you've heard about that."

"Oh, everyone has heard about that little brother" Simon laughed.

Hans rolled his eyes. "Hahaha, yes laugh if up Simon, at lease I know I can have kids unlike you."

"No one said I couldn't, I'm just smart enough to use protection" Simon said with a comeback.

"I don't even know why you do, you can't have them anyway" Hans muttered.

"Enough both you!" Imelda said sternly. "Your acting like little children. Imelda turned back to Hans. "Now what I need to know is what you are going to do about your child?"

Hans sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know. First I need to take a nice hot bath and get some sleep. Then I'll decide what I want to do."

* * *

><p>A black three passenger van sat parked outside of Holly's house. Hans, Imelda, Simon, Theo and a few men sat waiting. They had been watching the house a few hours. The sun was beginning to set. Letting them know it was almost time to act. They sat in total silences; the only noise was Theo putting together a portable phone and headset. Simon sat quietly looking out the window while the other men sat there staring off into space. Imelda turned to Hans who she was sitting next to and took his hand into hers.<p>

"Your sure you want to do this?" Imelda asked.

"Yes I'm sure, this has to be done" Hans turned his gaze from the window and looked at Imelda. "This is the only way it can be."

* * *

><p><strong>One finally chapter to go. What do you think is going to happen. I would really like to know your thoughts.<strong>


	13. Rightfully Mine

**Chapter Thirteen: Rightfully Mine **

_A black three passenger van sat parked outside of Holly's house. Hans, Imelda, Simon, Theo and a few men sat waiting. They had been watching the house a few hours. The sun was beginning to set. Letting them know it was almost time to act. They sat in total silences; the only noise was Theo putting together a portal phone and headset. Simon sat quietly looking out the window while the other men sat there staring off into space. Imelda turned to Hans who she was sitting next to and took his hand into hers. _

"_Your sure you want to do this?" Imelda asked._

"_Yes I'm sure, this has to be done" Hans turned his gaze from the window and looked at Imelda. "This is the only way it can be."_

* * *

><p>Theo finished his project he had been working on for the past few hours. He checked over his work one finally time and then handed it over to Hans. Hans took the portable phone and headset. He put the headset on his head and the phone on his lap.<p>

"Alright the phone and the headset will allow you to call Holly" he gestured towards the house. "This little black tip on the headset you speak in to will disguise your voice" Theo explained.

"Will I sound like her husband?" Hans questioned.

"Yes."

Hans nodded and dialed Holly's number. Everyone that was in the van was silent as they listened to the phone ring. After about six rings someone picked up the phone."

"Hello."

"Holly" Hans said in John McClain's voice.

"John, I'm glad you call I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I've wanted to talk too."

Holly hesitated for a moment trying to think of what to say next. "How about you come by the house so we can talk."

"I don't think so, the kids. Come by the motel, we can speak there."

Holly sighed and gave into his demands. "Alright where are you staying?"

Hans pulled out a piece of paper and read it to Holly. "I'm at the Swiffer Motel on 343 Baker RD room 110. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, I'll be there in twenty minutes. John please try and hear me out."

Hans didn't say anything he just hung up the phone. He pulled off the headset and handed back to Theo.

"Why did you answer her back the last time?" Simon asked.

"Because her husband is still upset with her. I can't make him sound different or she won't take the bait."

"Well she said she would talk to him" Theo said.

"Yes I heard what she said Theo" Hans snapped.

Everyone sat back against their seat and was silent again. There was a little tension in the car. Hans continued to stare out the window and wait for Holly to show. He didn't say a word he was deep in the thought so no one dared to disturbed him.

Twenty minutes later Holly came out the house. She turned and locked the door behind her and headed towards her little white car. She got in and drove down the street. Hans turned to Imelda and whispered. "You know what to do."

She nodded and opened the car door. Imelda slid out the car shout the door. She walked toward McClain residences. She was wearing a gray business suit along with black high heels and a small little briefcase. She walked up to the house and gently knocked on the door. A moment later the door swung open revealing a middle ago Hispanic women.

"Hi I'm Jessica Thomas. I was wondering if you could help me" Imelda said putting on her best American accents.

"What is that problem?" Paulina asked.

"My car broke down" Imelda guesting randomly to a car parked on the street. "Would it be possible to use your phone?"

Paulina looked the women up and down unsure what should she do. After a moment she nodded and turned to show her into the house. Before Imelda stepped inside she turned back and nodded to others back in the van. Imelda turned back and hurried inside. She closed the door behind her but left it unlocked so they could get in. She followed Paulina into the kitchen.

Hans, Simon and two men got out of the car and slowly walked towards the house. Hans moved up to the front door and opened it carefully. The four men stepped into the house and locked the door behind them so no one could escape. Walking down the front hallway they heard two people talking in the kitchen. They slowly tip toed so the nanny wasn't alerted to their presents.

When Hans reached the kitchen the nanny had her back towards them. Imelda was facing their direction. She could clearly see them standing there but kept the women occupied. Hans reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun with silencer on the front. He aimed it at the nanny's head and pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered on the kitchen sink and counter top. The women landed on the floor and face down. Hans didn't even look at the women as he stepped over her lifeless body and continued to venture further into the house. As he pass Imelda gave Simon a strange looked. Simon just shrugged his shoulders and followed his brother.

Hans slowly walked through the narrow hallway to the bedrooms. There were four white doors, two on each side of the hallway. Hans looked at the doors unsure which one was his son's room. He slowly tried the first one on the right which turned out to be a spare bedroom. He tried the next one and it was a little girl in the room. He stepped inside. The child was in her bed sleeping. He slowly closed the door and turned to the room on the other side.

Hans turned the doorknob. He pushed the door open it giving a loud creak. Hans slowly crept into the room his feet echoing on the hard wood floor. The bedroom was decorated in blue. It had little brown bears painted on the walls along with golden stars. In the corner of the room was a standard size crib. Hans moved towards it and looked down at the sleeping fifteenth month year old baby. He simply stared at the child unsure what he should do next.

Imelda came up behind him and looked down at the child. She could clearly see it was his. "Why don't you hold him" she suggested.

Hans reached down and carefully picked up his son. He held him against his shoulder. "Leave me alone with him for a few minutes" Hans whispered.

Imelda nodded and turned. She shoed the others away and closed the door behind her. Hans was left alone. He walked over the white rocking chair and sat down. He looked down at his son and studied him. He had the same dark brown hair and skin tone. He also had his ears, nose and lips.

Hans shifted the child a little bit to get a better look at him. By doing this he woke the boy up and he began to whimper. He started to rub his back in small circles to get him to calm down so he wouldn't start crying. After a full minute of doing that, the boy started to be calm down. The boy moved his head and looked up at Hans with his bright hazel eyes. Hans felt the emotion rise in his throat. He bit his lip to keep himself in control. While looking down at his son's eyes, he decided then what he was going to do.

Hans rose from his chair and moved towards the door and opened it. He stepped into the kitchen and found his men standing around the counter helping their selves to some food. Imelda stood in the corner watching them with discuss written on her face. They all looked up in when they heard Hans enter the room with the baby in his hand.

"I'm taking him with me" Hans announced.

Their months fell open well except for Imelda she just smiled.

"You can't take him with you, the risk that will bring us" Simon said way too loudly.

"Shh" Hans scolded him. "What does it matter? We already have every available law enforcement officer on our tails. I don't think kidnapping a baby is going to make a difference and I will not leave my son with these people to be raised."

Simon was going to say something else when a little girl walked into the room and looked up at them standing there. They all froze and looked down at her.

"Do you know where my mother is?" The little girl asked them.

They stared down at her in shock. One of them men began to move towards her pulling out his gun in his jacket. Hans stopped him by taking a firm grip on his wrist and giving him a hard look. The man stepped back and put his gun away. Hans gestured his head to Imelda. She walked over to him.

"Take her back into her room and put her bed."

Imelda turned to the little girl and bent down so she was level with her. "Hey what's your name?" she asked in a kind voice.

"Lucy" the child answered.

"Well Lucy, your mother just stepped out for a little while she'll be back soon."

Imelda took Lucy by her shoulder and began to steer her back to her room. "Come let's go back to bed, I'll read you a nice story whatever you want."

"Ok" the girls said.

Hans breathed a sigh of relief as the girls disappeared around the corner. Hans turned back to the others. "Pack everything a baby needs, where leaving in the next ten minutes."

The men started moving around collecting everything they needed. Only he and Simon were left standing in the kitchen. "Are you too good to help out?" Hans asked.

Simon shrugged his shoulders. "It's not my baby."

Hans frowned and marched out of the kitchen and headed back into his son's room. He placed him back in his crib collecting everything all the baby items in sight and stuffed it into the baby bag. He turned around and saw Imelda coming into the room.

"Lucy is asleep" she informed him.

Hans didn't say anything just continued to pack. Imelda walked up beside him and watched the little boy in the crib stare up at them. "Why didn't you allow Simon's man to kill Lucy?"

Hans sighed and placed the last item in the bag. "She's just a child. She's not part of this, so why should I hurt her?"

"He's a cute little boy" Imelda said. "He'll be a good big brother."

Hans stopped what he was doing and turned slowly to look at Imelda. "What are you taking about?"

Imelda bit her lip and looked Hans in the eye. "I'm pregnant, with your child."

Hans narrowed his eyes at her. "How do I know that it's mine? We haven't been together in a month."

"I was pregnant before we left Germany. I didn't get a chance to tell you because you were business with your planning. When the babies born I'll get a paternity test to prove it's yours."

Hans picked up his son from the crib and turned to walk away. "Will marry after our child is born?" she spoke up.

"Yes, but only if it's mine."

He and Imelda hurried into the kitchen where everyone was standing there ready. Hans gave his son to Imelda and walked up to one of his men. "Hand me that tape recorder, I would like to leave a message for Holly."

Ten minutes later the group was leaving the house. It was completely dark now and they were covered so none of the noisy neighbors could see them leaving. Hans sat in the back of the van and tightly strapped his little son into his car seat. Once he made sure that his son was comfortable he told the driver he could go. As the van pulled off down the road Hans didn't even bat in eye or feel sorry for what he had done.

* * *

><p>Holly pulled up to the run down motel. She turned off her headlights and stepped out of the car. She locked her doors and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a rough neighborhood and by the look of the rundown buildings. There were hardly any street lights and the road was cracked and trashy.<p>

Holly moved away from her car and towards the motel. She walked pass the rental office. She saw the owner sitting in his office with his feet up watching a small television. She continued to walk pass the brown doors with the rusty numbers on them. She found room 110 and knocked lightly. She waited a moment; she heard footsteps come to the door. The door was ripped open and her husband stood there in black pants and white t-shirt. He didn't say anything just stared at her.

"I've come to talk" Holly said in a timid voice.

McClain stood back and allowed her into the room. Holly whispered thanks and went inside. He shut the door behind her. Holly stood in the room and took a look around. His clothes were thrown all over the room and beer cans littered the floor. Holly stepped over the cans and sat down at the desk chair the only place that seemed not to have anything on it.

McClain didn't sit down at all, he stood between the door and the TV set. He stood there with his arms folded across his chest and with a blank expression on his face. Holly took a deep breath and began.

"First of all I want to apologize for everything. Secondly I've been selfish" Holly stated.

McClain didn't say anything, but she could see he was thinking it over. She continued. "I want us to work things out, try and become a family."

McClain finally said. "Do you think after everything we can just go back like nothing happen? Do you honest believe that?"

"I know you'll never forget what I did and I'm not asking you to, but I am asking to give me a second chance" Holly pleaded.

McClain unfolded his arms and glared at her. "Why should I? You slept with another man behind my back."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

"No you didn't mean to be caught. What happened two years ago you were never going to tell me" McClain shouted. "You thought what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, huh. Well hears a news flash Holly, it DOESN'T ALWAYS STAY IN VEGAS."

Holly sat quietly while John screamed at her. She guessed it was his way of telling her how he felt and she wasn't going to interrupted she was going to let him get it out.

"Plus you say how sorry you are. Before the day the court red the test results I went to pay Hans a little visit."

Holly looked up in shock. "You know what he told me. He said that while he held you captive you kissed him and you were going to sleep with him again if the FBI hadn't shown up that very moment."

Holly shook her head and tried to explain quickly. "He's lying. He kissed me. He held me in the kitchen and talked about how I slept with him the first time. He said I wanted him again. I told him that wasn't true. He got up from his seat and walked over to me. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me and that's all that happened.

Tears flowed down Holly's face. She was half telling the truth. Yeah Hans had kissed her and she kissed him back, he didn't necessarily pin her against the wall but her husband didn't need to know those details.

"What I want to know is why you slept with him in the first place?" he asked trying to stay calm.

Holly looked down at her shoes. "I thought you were cheating on me" she whispered.

"What?"

"When I was in my hotel room in Vegas, I called to check up on you and Lucy. I heard another woman's voice in the background that belonged to one of your co-workers. I thought you were cheating with her. I was so furious I hung the phone and fled my room. As I was running I literally ran into Hans.

He asked why I was crying. I told him everything. How we had been fighting and we hadn't been intimate in two months. He listened to my story and pretended to care. He told me I was attractive and that I shouldn't blame myself for your mistake. I sucked his words in. I was already so angry and I wanted revenge. So I kissed him and then I dragged him up to my hotel room. I had sex with him several times that night."

"It seems without protection" John muttered.

Holly's checks burned and she turned her face away. John walked up to her and stood by her chair. "When I called you the next morning to explain everything, was he still there?"

John eye's bore right into Holly's daring her to lie. "Yes, he was there lying right next to me."

John face screwed up and stomped away from her. He picked up a nearby glass and flung it at the wall it breaking into a million pieces. Holly sat stunned too afraid to move. John after a moment turned back to his wife his face showing hurt.

"And you come by telling me this and you expect me to just go back to you just like that?" he said faintly.

"No, not just like that. I know it will take some time and I'm willing to wait and work it out."

"I don't know why you even came by today."

Holly raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You called me."

"No I didn't, are you lying about that too?"

Holly stood up to argue but stop when she saw something flash across the TV. John opened his mouth to say something but Holly waved her hand and pointed to the television. McClain grabbed the remote and turned up the sound so they could hear.

The news women came across the screen. "We have breaking news" the reported said. "Yesterday afternoon a group of men impersonated FBI agents and walked into the Federal Bureau of Investigations building. There they located and busted out notorious thief Hans Gruber. The men escape killing over one hundred men. If anyone has any information please contact the local police."

Holly covered her mouth and dropped back into the chair. She was in disbelief and looking over at her husband. It seemed he was as well.

"They let him escape" McClain whispered to himself.

Holly sat in her chair quietly thinking. "Wait if you didn't call me and Hans has escape." Her eyes widen and she gave a little screech. She flew out of her chair and raced towards the door. McClain stared after her confused. He then himself raced out the door after her.

He caught up to his wife who was frantically searching for her keys in her purse. "What is wrong with you?"

"It was him, it was him" Holly cried.

McClain was still confused. "What?"

"If you didn't call and Hans escape he's the one who called and faked your voice."

"He wanted you out of the house" McClain finally putting two and two together. "But why?"

Holly found her keys and unlocked the car door. "The children" Holly stated her face showing fear.

McClain snatched the keys. "I'll drive." He jumped into the car and Holly in the passenger's seat. McClain started the car and flew down the road.

* * *

><p>He reached the house in less than ten minutes. As soon as the car stopped on the sidewalk, Holly leapt out of the car and raced to her front door. She turned the doorknob which was unlocked; she flung the door open and ran into the house. The first thing she was met with was Paulina's dead body on the kitchen floor.<p>

Holly started to hyperventilate. "LUCY" she shouted. She tore through the house back towards the bedrooms. She opened her daughter's bedroom door. She found the little girl sitting on the floor playing with her toys. Holly gasped and knelt down and hugged her daughter.

"Mommy" Lucy said.

Holly pulled away from her and looked her over. "Did they hurt you?" she questioned.

Lucy shook her head. "No, the woman was nice, she told me to stay in my room and she even read me a story."

Holly sat there still stunned. She heard John calling her through the house. She called back to let him know that they were in Lucy's room. McClain found them and quickly look down at his daughter to make sure she was alright. He went to the next room across the hall and kicked the door open. He froze in the doorway unable to move. Holly finally let go of Lucy and headed toward her son's room. She looked at husband frozen in the doorway. She quickly pushed him aside and fell into the room.

She fell to her knees in shock as she looked upon her son's empty crib. She couldn't speak the words chocked in her throat. She crawled over to the crib and placed her face on and it and gripped the bars.

"My son, my son, he took my son. WWWWHHHHYYYY" Holly screamed. McClain still stood in the doorway. He slowly slid down the wall brings his knees into his chest.

Gleason, Thomas and a few other agents rushed into the McClain residents. The first thing they found was the dead nanny in the kitchen. They drew their weapons. As they processed further into the house they heard sobbing come from one of the bedrooms. Gleason was the first one to discover the two grieving people. He carefully stepped into the room the other agents right behind him. He saw McClain in the corner crying into his knees and Holly clutching her baby's empty crib. It didn't take Gleason much time to figure out what happen. Thomas looked over them with a blank expression unfeeling. He looked over in the corner something catching his eye. He walked over and picked up the object, it was a video tape. He turned around and showed it to his partner. Gleason took it from him. He searched around and found a VCR and television in the other corner. He pushed the tape in and the screen came on.

The picture came on and showed Hans Gruber standing there holding his and Holly's child. There were others in the room but they couldn't make them out only their shadows. Hans began to speak.

"Now you know what I've done" he said slowly. "It was me who led you out of the house by impersonating your husband voice. It was me who killed your nanny and it was me who decided to spare your daughter's life."

Holly stopped cry and slowly stood up and stumbled over towards the TV. Hans continued. "Let me tell you this. This situation is your entire fault. Every single person I've kill is on your head. They would have never died if it wasn't for you. If you hadn't slept with me two years ago, you would never have become pregnant with my child. If you hadn't testified against me in court I wouldn't have outdid you to everyone about your infidelity. I wouldn't had to escape from the FBI building and kill all those people. If you had kept your secret about who was the real father to your son. I would be in your house right now."

Hans stopped for a moment letting his word sink in. "If you hadn't done all those things I wouldn't be standing here getting ready to take your son away from you." Hans shifted the baby in his arms and slowly walked over to the camera. "Take a good look at your son Holly because this is the last time you'll ever see him." There was a long pause to where Holly looked at her son. Then Hans spoke for the finally time.

"Goodbye Holly. Remember you brought this upon yourself." Then the screen went black.

"NOOOOO" Holly screamed one finally time.

* * *

><p>Hans Gruber opened the door to his house in Berlin, Germany. He walked in the door carrying his sleeping son in his arms. Imelda followed him in carrying the rest of the baby things. Hans walked up the spiral staircase towards the rooms in the back. He walked into a bedroom, which was decorated in red and black. He carefully laid down the baby in the luxury padded crib. He stood over him for a moment then finally speaking.<p>

"Welcome home Hans Jr."

He then turned and walked slowly out of the room closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go the end. Hans won hahaha. I was thinking to do one final story to the Vegas Series it's up to you guys. If you want me to do one more story or leave it here let me know. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review. <strong>


End file.
